Espías y Federales
by Nina Parker
Summary: —Una misión interna, ¡Aburrido! —Saben, retiro lo dicho. ¡Corran! — […] —Odio a los malditos agentes Federales. —Y yo odio a los malditos agentes secretos. —Touché.


**¡Hola niñas!**

**Como han estado, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste pero sale un poco de lo común, o de lo que yo escribo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

*****Espías y federales*****

* * *

**Resumen: —**Una misión interna, ¡Aburrido! —Saben, retiro lo dicho. ¡Corran! — […] —Odio a los malditos agentes Federales. —Y yo odio a los malditos agentes secretos. —_Touché._

**Géneros: **Romance, Drama, Crimen, tragedia, temática policial, Lemon, Ooc – No en demasía. – Incluso puede haber en algunos capítulos un poquito de humor, pero solo un poco.

**Trama: **Kagome, junto con su equipo, debe viajar a Manhattan para seducir, investigar y arrestar al supuesto traficante de drogas y armas Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Es capaz un hombre que sirvió más de diez años a su país traicionar su honor?

* * *

**_Operación_****_ Casino._**

* * *

**L**eía con atención la carpeta en su escritorio, ¿Otra misión? A veces se preguntaba si valía la pena. —Que alegría nos vamos a Washington D. C.— Anunció sarcástica la azabache a todos sus compañeros de oficina.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su jefe, Kaguya. — ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó mordaz la azabache a su jefa.

—Es su próxima misión. Nos reuniremos con los federales, debemos investigar una serie de asesinatos, tráfico de armas y drogas. La FBI nos ayudará con todo esto. — Soltó sin más la mujer de ojos marinos.

La Higurashi se cruzó de brazos negándose a trabajar con el FBI.— Me niego a trabajar con los federales, sabes que los odio. — Informó la azabache mientras arrojaba con rudeza la carpeta sobre el escritorio de la superior.

—No trabajarás sola, irás con un escuadrón. Yura Sakasagami, Sango Taijiya, Kikyo Himura, Suikotsu y Bankotsu Sichinintai, Koga Wolf y Miroku Takeda irán contigo. — Anunció la superior mientras leía unos informes.

La Higurashi le quitó el informe de las manos y lo dejó en otro escritorio. — Kikyo y Miroku, recuerdas que son mis primos, sabes que trabajo sola. Además ni creas que seré amable con los malditos federales. — Expresó toda su frustración en esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué es tu odio hacia ellos Kagome? — Interrogó, Sakasagami, haciendo acto de aparición en la escena.

La azabache suspiró de manera cansina y finalmente dijo —:Los odio porque son unos buenos para nada. — Dijo la Higurashi en respuesta de manera acida.

—Todos sabemos que trabajas sola, es más, eres una de las mejores agentes, en el campo, y una de las más jóvenes. Llevas diez años trabajando aquí. — Aclaró la Koyakawa tomado nuevamente los informes que, la Higurashi, le había arrebatado.

La Higurashi bufó con notable fastidio. — Hace Doce años que estoy aquí. A los dieciséis comencé con el adiestramiento y a los dieciocho, una vez terminado el adiestramiento, comencé a trabajar en el campo. — Contó serenamente la azabache mientras los demás la escuchaban con atención.

La Himura se acercó a ella interrogante. — ¿Dos años? Se supone que son seis. — Explicó la muchacha recién llegada.

— Yo fui dejada a los cuatro años en un maldito internado militar. Allí, desde muy pequeña, me enseñaron a utilizar armas, todo tipo de artes marciales y defensa en el campo de batalla.—Hizo una pausa.— Fui entrenada para estar en el ejército durante toda mi vida. Una vez que el tiempo en el internado llegó a su fin, yo tenía dieciséis años. Comencé el adiestramiento aquí y luego de dos años comencé a trabajar en el campo. — Ese informe dejó atónitos a todos.

Ella había sido entrenada para matar desde muy pequeña, nunca conoció a sus padres y si lo hizo no lo recuerda. Ya que era muy pequeña cuando los había visto por última vez y antes de terminar el internado, ellos, murieron.

—Es algo que no quiero recordar— Finalizó con amargura y acidez.

A pesar de que Himura y Takeda eran sus primos nunca supieron eso, se veían muy poco. Comenzaron a ser más unidos una vez que comenzaron a trabajar allí todos juntos.

La Koyakawa se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos. —Mira, Higurashi, ustedes son el mejor grupo que tengo en el campo así que no pienso dejar que caprichos tuyos nos arruinen. Si tú quieres ir a morir allí sola es tu problema pero yo no lo permitiré. — Dijo amenazante, cansada de las quejas de la agente.

La Higurashi resoplo con molestia para luego sentarse en su escritorio, resignada. — Bien, como tú quieras. — Se dio por vencida la azabache mientras tomaba el informe que le había sido entregado por la Koyakawa. Tomó el café que reposaba sobre su escritorio para luego beber de él.

El vaso de café se le resbaló de las manos al ver a quien debían apresar. — ¿Tú quieres matarnos, cierto? Quieres que investiguemos, espiemos y arrestemos a Inuyasha Taisho.— Se negaba rotundamente a cometer tal estupidez. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?

Taijiya se acercó y tomó el informe. — ¿Qué hay con él? — Preguntó restándole importancia a lo que la Higurashi decía.

—Ese hombre, es un boina verde, estuvo tres años en los marines, en la fuerza delta, estuvo en los Navy SEALs y estuvo en el equipo de control de combate de la fuerza aérea. Ese hombre es muy peligroso, podría acabar con toda la CIA él solo.— Dramatizó la Higurashi mientras caminaba nerviosa, de un lado al otro.

Sakasagami bufó con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la Higurashi. —Lo atraparemos, tu, solo tranquilízate Higurashi.— Dijo la muchacha de ojos morados mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

La higurashi inhaló hondo calmando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. —Está bien, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Kaguya-san? — Interrogo de mala gana la Higurashi.

La Koyakawa sonrió complacida y comenzó a explicar —: Se hospedaran en un hotel casino en Manhattan. Allí se hospedara Taisho durante tres semanas. Higurashi, tu tarea, es seducirlo, enamorarlo y sacarle información. Todos irán equipados con armas según cuales saben utilizar. — Hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar. — Higurashi, debes hacer lo necesario para sacarle información al sujeto incluso si es necesario acostarte con él. —Aclaró la superior mientras paseaba su mirada por el escuadrón.

La Higurashi resoplo fastidiada. — ¿No nos íbamos a Washington? — Cuestionó la Higurashi mientras enarcaba las cejas.

— Así es, allí nos reuniremos con los agentes federales y luego nos iremos con un grupo del FBI a Manhattan. — Aseguró el Sichinintai mayor, junto a su hermano, apareciendo en el lugar.

— Está bien pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que le saque información a Taisho? — Preguntó la Higurashi mirando directamente a la Koyakawa.

— Porque si. — Dijo la superior sin dar una respuesta Higurashi solamente suspiró molesta pero no objetó más.

— A cada uno se le asignarán varias armas según su actitud en el campo. — Dijo la mujer de fríos ojos marinos. — Aquí están las armas que le corresponde a cada uno. — Finalizó su informe la Koyakawa mientras señalaba una amplia mesa de cristal detrás de ella.

Sonrió complacida al ver el rostro dudoso de los ocho agentes. —Higurashi, a ti, te asignamos un desert Eagle 50 de tiro corto, un ametralladora FN Minimi / M249 SAW, un M60, y un Galil sniper rifle. — Anunció la superior haciendo ademanes para que la Higurashi tomara sus armas correspondientes.

—Taijiya, para ti, un rifle Heckler & Koch y una Colt GM 1911 / A1.— Informó la Koyakawa recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de la Taijiya. La susodicha tomó sus armas correspondientes y volvió a su lugar.

—Sakasagami, para ti, un rifle Accuracy International Arctic Warfare y una Franchi Special Purpose Automatic 15.—Dijo la superior, mientras, la nombrada tomaba sus armas asignadas.

—Himura, a ti, se te asigna una Benelli M3 Super 90 y una Barrett M82A1.— La nombrada sin decir nada tomó sus armas designadas.

Una vez que terminó de nombrar a las mujeres se dirigió al grupo de hombres. —Taeda, para ti, una FN mag7 y una M4. —Dijo mientras el nombrado, fascinado, recoge sus armas.

—Wolf, para ti, una Fara 83 y una FN fal. — Hizo una pausa para liego finalizar.— Trencita, para ti, una Steyr AUG y una Ametralladora M249. —Dijo mientras qe el mayor de los Sichinintai tomaba sus armas con emoción. — Y para ti, Sichinintai, una Ametralladora FN MAG y una Ametralladora QBB-95. — Una vez que cada uno tuvo su armamento se colocaron en línea delante de la Koyakawa.

Sakasagami se adelanto y preguntó —: ¿Por qué a Higurashi se le ha asignado un gran armamento? — Interrogó la chica de ojos morados dudosa.

—Higurashi será la protagonista de esta misión, ella es la que más respaldo debe tener.— Informó la Koyakawa de manera rápida y sencilla. — Llegarán a Manhattan a las cinco a.m. se hospedarán en el hotel y una vez allí tendrán que memorizar la instalación. — Hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar.— Deben tener en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle. Estaremos en contacto. Ya pueden irse.— Finalizó la Koyakawa mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a Manhattan, tenían todo listo en el hotel. No sabía porque pero esos agentes de FBI no le daban mucha confianza. Había algo que le hacía desconfiar, o tal vez, solo era su imaginación. Lo único que tenían que hacer era estudiar la estructura del hotel. Aprenderse cada escondrijo de él.

Ahora estaban con sus tres compañeras en su habitación. Arreglándose para recorrer el hotel.

—Una misión interna, ¡aburrido!.— Dijo con burla la Higurashi mientras se arreglaba su largo cabello.

—Tal vez ocurra algo interesante, como conocer a algún hombre, eso sí es interesante.—Dijo Yura mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

La Taijiya rió por la ocurrencia de sus amigas mientras que la Himura solo negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaran? — Preguntó mientras reía, Kikyo, acercándose a su prima.

—Todo el trabajo sucio lo tengo que hacer yo, así que permíteme unos momentos de diversión.— Aclaró la Higurashi mientras se miraba al espejo.

Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía y decía, ya que, Taisho estaba en la habitación consecutiva. Tenía que ser precavida y esconder bien sus armas por toda la habitación.

Salieron las cuatro muchachas de sus habitaciones rumbo a la piscina del hotel tal vez podría relajarse. Pero la palabra relajación no estaba en su diccionario y menos estando con ese trío de locas que era integrado por:

Yura, una chica sádica y cínica, pero buena. Había días en los cuales era una chica delicada fina y buena y otros días en los cuales era una psicópata desalmada.

Kikyo, su prima, era una mujer fría que defendía a los suyos. Era muy divertida y buena cuando estaba en sus buenos días y cuando no era mejor estar a diez metros de distancia.

Y por último Sango, era una chica de gran carácter. Como todas cuando estaba de buen humor podía ser dulce y divertida pero cuando no estaba de humor solía ser amargada y mordaz.

Aunque algo tenían las cuatro en común, todas eran asesinas sádicas, despiadadas y cínicas a la hora de la acción.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la gran piscina del hotel. Con lentitud se quitaron sus ropas quedando, así, solamente en traje de baño. Se sentaron al borde de la piscina, mojando sus piernas con las aguas tibias.

La Higurashi rió con malicia y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo empujó a la Sakasagami y a la Taijiya, haciéndolas caer al agua. Ambas mujeres chillaron por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Acércate Higurashi para que pueda acabar contigo.— Gritó, colérica, la mujer de ojos morados.

La Higurashi, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria. La Taijiya y la Sakasagami salieron de la piscina y comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección en la cual la azabache se había ido, siendo seguidas por la Himura quien solo negaba divertida.

Todas las miradas se posaron en las cuatro chicas que corrían por el hotel solamente con traje de baño. Algunas mujeres envidiosas comentaban guarradas sobre las bellas mujeres. Mientras que los hombres contornaban con lujuria y deseos sus cuerpos perfectos.

Yura con esfuerzo logró alcanzar a la Higurashi, y se lanzó sobre ella haciéndolas caer a ambas al suelo. La higurashi resopló al verse atrapada. Sakasagami se puso de pie y ayudó a la azabache, La cual, se puso de pie de un salto.

—Estamos a mano.— Dijo la muchacha de ojos morados alzando los hombros.

La Taijiya y La Himura miraban la escena divertidas, esas dos eran todo un show.

—Volvamos a la habitación, medio hotel ya nos vio semi desnudas ya no tenemos que más mostrar aquí, además, saben que no me gusta repetir vestuarios.— Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Todas rieron de manera espontanea y siguieron a su amiga

Sabían que podía llegar a demasiado loca para algunas cosas, pero era su amiga y ellas la querían mucho. Además era una excelente líder en el campo de batalla, mejor tenerla de aliada que contraria. Ya que, era capaz de acabar con un ejército entero ella sola.

Bueno, era hora de comenzar con la _**operación Casino.**_

* * *

**¿Y niñas que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Amo las temáticas policiales, es más podría ver todo el día CSI, todas las clasificaciones, Criminal Minds y todo ese tipo de series policiales. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Besos desde Argentina.**


End file.
